Ménage à trois
by Cassisins
Summary: A los cuatro años Sawada Hatsune sabía que Tsuna era un mago. A los seis, Tsuna sin duda era un maestro fuego. A los catorce, era el heredero de la mafia más poderosa, Vongola. ¿Y ella? Bueno, ella era una papa con súper fuerza. ¿Sobre ese plan para la dominación mundial? Digamos que brillaba más fuerte que nunca.


Advertencias:

-Tonterías

-Occ

-Los personajes pertenecen a su respectivo creador.

* * *

 **Light's on**

 **...**

Sawada Hatsune era una papa. Una papa embarrada de mayonesa, rociada de pimienta, empapada en gasolina y prendida en fuego. Una papa molotov, pero una papa a fin de cuentas.

Una especie de papa normal.

Papas a un lado, Hatsu no sabía qué hacer con su vida. Ella tenía un gran secreto: era fuerte, muy fuerte. No estaba exagerando, poseía el tipo de fuerza que sólo se ve en los comics y películas de súper héroes.

Era un asunto serio que venía del lado materno de la familia; la primera persona que había tenido el poder fue Harada Kanae, quien mató a muchos hombres con grandes piedras que lanzaba en las batallas en la era Edo. Según le había explicado su mamá, era un poder transmitido únicamente a las mujeres de la familia y como el tío Ben le dijo una vez al viejo y confiable _Spiderman_ , " _un gran poder conlleva una gran responsabilidad",_ lo que era relevante puesto que una de sus antepasados, Okita Hitomi, había abusado de su fuerza sobrehumana usándola para pelear junto a la armada real para forrar sus propios bolsillos de dinero. Las consecuencias fueron graves, pues Okita Hitomi perdió sus poderes y vivió el resto de su vida en soledad, muriendo de lepra. Desde entonces una maldición cayó sobre las mujeres de la familia y era que aquellas que no usaran sus poderes para el bien tendrían un final triste y atroz, como la abuela Subaru que aunque había usado sus poderes para castigar criminales, al final se corrompió al aceptar los sobornos de estos para que los dejara ir. Ahora su abuela estaba internada en un hospital mental por un grave caso de esquizofrenia.

Las cosas eran duras para las mujeres de la familia.

Al enterarse de eso, a sus tiernos cuatro años de edad, Hatsu tenía un maravilloso plan para pasar completamente desapercibida, dedicarse a tener una vida cómoda y todas esas cosas cursis, pero la verdad era que no encontraba atractiva esa opción. Ella leía comics y, por lo tanto, conocía a los Vengadores y a La Liga de la Justicia, y no podía ignorar lo brillante que sonaba la idea de la dominación mundial, pero entonces recordaba que el reinado global implicaba dinero y dedicación y la perdida de sus poderes, por lo que ese plan tenía que ser desechado.

Así que una papa con un plan para una vida normal.

Al menos su hermano gemelo mayor tendría una vida divertida porque Hatsu sospechaba que él tenía poderes mágicos. Tsuna era un mago.

Al ser gemelos podían saber lo que el otro necesitaba o quería sin expresarlo en voz alta. En su mayor parte les gustaban las mismas cosas y sus movimientos se sincronizaban en un setenta por ciento del tiempo, para incomodidad de los adultos y diversión de Nana y ellos mismos. Incluso completaban las frases del otro y se daban comodidad cuando estaban molestos, pero luego estaban las cosas que podían hacer fuera de ellos. Poseían un sexto sentido que les permitía reaccionar antes de tiempo, saber cosas que otros no, pero la cosa con Tsuna era diferente, era _más._

No era sólo saber debajo que qué vaso se escondía la pelota, o dónde ocultaba Nana las galletas o saber cuando alguien se acercaba o si mentía o cuál sería el clima. No, Tsuna podía hacer más cosas como saber cuál era realmente la tarjeta escogida en la baraja, lo que otro estaba escribiendo o dibujando sin siquiera ver, o cuando veía a la gente y podía decir que eran algo, _algo más_. Era casi como si leyera la mente y no era tan descabellado desde que ella tenía súper fuerza, pero el mismo Tsuna había dicho que no leía la mente, sólo era algo que simplemente sabía. Así que Tsuna era un mago. Tenía que serlo porque un sexto sentido o instinto incrementado era simplemente mediocre, su hermano mayor no podía ser otra cosa que increíble.

Y él no la decepcionó.

Tenían seis años cuando el hombre que su mamá les presentó como su padre llegó de visita junto con un anciano que dijo ser su abuelo. Todo fue muy confuso, pero Hatsu confiaba en su hermano así que cuando Tsuna ignoró al rubio ruidoso en favor de sonreír y saludar al anciano de sonrisa amable a ella no le quedaba más que confiar en su juicio.

— Hola —Tsuna le dio una onda tímida a Timoteo.

— Hola, pequeño Tsunayoshi —dijo, agachándose para estar a la misma altura de los niños —. Hola a ti también, linda Hatsune.

— ¡Hola, abuelo! —la niña se lanzó a darle un abrazo, haciendo a su hermano saltar.

Timoteo se rio ante la efusividad, sorprendido de que la niña que lo había visto con desconfianza en un principio ahora lo estaba abrazando y Tsuna, quien lo había saludado amablemente ahora mantenía su distancia. Con el tiempo descubriría que así era como los gemelos funcionaban, Tsuna confiaría primero, pero entonces mantendría una distancia prudente, mientras que Hatsu desconfiaba primero y cuando veía que las cosas eran seguras se lanzaba con los ojos cerrados y el corazón abierto.

— ¡No es justo, yo también quiero abrazos! —lloriqueó Iemitsu, tratando de alcanzar a Tsuna, quien corrió a esconderse detrás de su madre.

— _Ara_ , Tsu _-kun_ , es sólo papá, no hay nada qué temer —dijo mientras se apartaba, dejando a su hijo a merced del monstruo rubio.

Tsuna vio a su madre con horror. Ella lo había traicionado.

— ¡Ven a los brazos de papá, _tuna-fish_!

— ¡Hie! ¡Hatsu! —llamó a su hermana por ayuda al verse envuelto por los brazos del hombre.

La castaña sólo levantó el puño, diciéndole que fuera fuerte y aguantara. Tsuna lloró más fuerte, había sido traicionado por segunda vez.

Fue más tarde, cuando los gemelos estaban jugando a la pelota, que sucedió.

Tsuna estaba en el suelo, llorando fuertemente tras ser atacado por el temible chihuahua, envuelto en llamas naranjas. Hatsu sólo podía ver a su hermano con asombro. Estando tan cerca era capaz de sentir el calor que despedían, pero no era insoportable, no la quemaban y por lo que veía, tampoco a su hermano. Tsuna estaba ardiendo en fuego, pero en lugar de estar asustada estaba fascinada y en lugar de peligroso sólo lucía tan… Normal. Y cálido. Muy cálido.

Iemitsu corrió hasta tomar a Tsuna en brazos, tratando de calmarlo, con Timoteo muy cerca de ellos. Viéndolos con preocupación. Hatsu se movió entonces, acercándose a Tsuna y ganándose la atención de los adultos, pero ella los ignoró, no tenía tiempo para ellos, no cuando por fin lo había descubierto.

Por fin sabía lo que era Tsuna.

— ¡Tsuna! —llamó, haciendo que el mencionado la mirara entre sollozos —. ¡Eres un maestro fuego!

— Tsuna _-chan_ no es un maestro fuego, Hatsu _-chan_ —dijo Iemitsu, recuperándose del shock tras lo dicho por su hija.

— Claro que lo es —siguió ella, viendo al rubio como si fuera un idiota.

— Iemitsu tiene razón, Hatsune _-chan_ —intervino Timoteo —. Tsunayoshi-kun no es un maestro fuego.

Hatsu se cruzó de brazos —. Bueno, él estaba envuelto en fuego y no se quemaba. ¿Si no es un maestro fuego entonces qué es?

Iemitsu y Timoteo se vieron con aprensión, no sabiendo qué decirle a la niña.

La castaña asintió —. Lo sabía. Maestro fuego.

Timoteo negó con la cabeza, no tenía caso discutir con ella, ahora debía concentrase en Tsunayoshi. Dio un paso al frente, levantando sus manos a Tsuna, quien ya sólo hipaba —. Es lo mejor —dijo, viendo a Iemitsu a los ojos.

— ¿De qué hablas, abuelo? ¿Qué vas a hacerle a mi hermano? —Hatsu vio las manos del anciano.

— Voy a ayudarlo, Hatsune _-chan_ —respondió Timoteo —. Me aseguraré de que no vuelva a pasar.

— ¡Qué! ¡No! —gritó —. ¡No puedes quitarle sus poderes!

— ¡Hatsu! —lloriqueó Tsuna, viendo al anciano acercarse y sintiendo que los brazos de su padre lo apretaban con fuerza, evitando que se moviera. No estaba seguro de lo que estaba pasando, pero sentía que no era bueno, lo que su abuelo quería hacerle no se sentía correcto.

Hatsu entonces empujó a Timoteo, haciéndolo volar hasta estrellarse con un árbol y, antes de que Iemitsu procesara lo que acababa de pasar, se adelantó para patear al hombre en la pierna. Iemitsu soltó a Tsuna, gritando y dejándose caer al suelo por el dolor en su pierna, él estaba seguro que algo se había roto.

Ante el ruido, Sawada Nana salió, encontrándose con Timoteo, tratando de pararse mientras se quejaba (era viejo, pero sus huesos seguían fuertes… Y sin duda le dolerían más tarde), con Iemitsu que se agarraba a una de sus piernas como si su vida dependiera de ello. Y por último, vio a sus hijos, parados en el centro de todo el desastre.

— ¡ _Kaa-san_ , lo siento! ¡Querían quitarle sus poderes a Tsuna! —exclamó Hatsu, disipándose porque justo esa mañana su madre le había pedido que se mantuviera tranquila y no revelara su secreto.

— ¡Nana! —su esposo lloriqueó.

Nana suspiró. Con paso tranquilo se acercó a Iemitsu y con un movimiento fluido y elegante lo levantó en brazos, el rubio la vio horrorizado —. Creo que tenemos algunas cosas que hablar, _anata_ , Timoteo _-san_ —dijo, notando la mirada de sorpresa de su invitado —. Ustedes también, Tsu _-kun_ y Hat _-chan_.

Con eso dicho entró en la casa.

 **...**

Resultó que el fuego de Tsuna era algo llamado "llamas de la última Voluntad" y que las suyas, en especial, eran llamas del cielo. Hatsu bebió en la información que su padre y abuelo les dieron, de los siete tipos de llamas y lo que cada una significaba. Tsuna tenía la más rara de todas. ¡Era maravilloso! También le dijeron que era posible que ella las despertara algún día, considerando su linaje familiar paterno, del cual ambos hombres se abstuvieron de ahondar, pero bueno, eso no le importaba a Hatsu, tenía suficiente con su fuerza.

De cualquier manera, todos los adultos se sorprendieron de lo contado por el otro. Iemitsu se sentía especialmente dolido de que Nana le ocultara sus poderes, pero dado que él había hecho lo mismo no podía quejarse. Timoteo había aceptado la información con gracia y comprensión, observando a los gemelos con ojos brillantes.

Después de una larga discusión se acordó que Timoteo no sellaría los poderes de Tsuna, pero él debía comprometerse a ser cuidadoso y responsable con sus llamas. Tsuna lo prometió de todo corazón. Hatsu, por su parte, se disculpó por haberlos lastimado.

— ¡Siempre supe que mis preciosos bebés eran especiales! ¡Hacen a papá muy orgulloso! —lloriqueó Iemitsu, abrazando a los gemelos en su pecho.

No sería hasta años después que el pequeño y casi nada importante detalle sobre la mafia sería revelado.

 **...**

Hatsu observó a su hermano dormir junto a ella.

Tsuna era un Maestro Fuego _badass_ cuyo futuro era incierto, pero sin dudad su nombre sería conocido por todo el mundo. Cuando la gente susurrara con asombro a sus espaldas Hatsu miraría a sus días de infancia, corriendo junto a su asombroso hermano, teniendo grandes aventuras.

Los gemelos Sawada, juntos contra el mundo.

 _The bad asses_ , el Maestro Fuego y la Súper Chica.

…

 _Ocho años después_

Tsuna parpadeó y volvió a parpadear —. ¿Disculpa? Mis oídos deben estar tapados porque me pareció oírte decir que me entrenarías para ser un jefe mafioso.

— Eso dije, torpe Tsuna —el bebé con fedora, Reborn, lo vio como si fuera idiota.

— Siempre supe que estabas destinado a grandes cosas, hermano mayor —tarareó Hatsu, viéndolo con grandes ojos brillantes.

Tsuna se estremeció, esa mirada no podía augurar nada bueno.

— _So_ … ¿Qué hay sobre esta familia Vongola? —pidió la chica, viendo con abierta y malsana curiosidad a Reborn.

El _hitman_ observó a la chica por unos segundos y entonces, para consternación de Tsuna, sonrió —. Bueno, mis queridos estudiantes, la Vongola…

* * *

 **N/A:** Es tiempo de que los mortales teman (?)

Gracias por leer!

P.d. Inspirado por el kdrama Strong Woman Do Bong Soon.


End file.
